Harry and the 4th School
by Maralle
Summary: The Goblet of Fire was conned into believing Harry wasn't a Hogwarts student. The representative from 4th school won't allow Harry participate in the TriWizards Tournament. So Harry, Sirius and Remus are off on a new adventure at a new school with new friends, old villians and much more. AU
1. Everything Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off of this fanfic. All author notes will be at the end of chapters in the future. Please note that this is AU so be prepared for lots of original characters and non-Hogwarts settings. Many thanks to Sage Defender for editing.**

...

Harry didn't want to get out of bed. He didn't see why he should, he just had the worst day of his life. Why did his name have to come out of the Goblet of Fire? His best friend believed he cheated and was selfish about it. The school was likely to turn it's back on him again. And all Harry wanted was a calm 'normal' year but that was spoiled. Did he really have to leave his nice cozy bed? When Dean Thomas' alarm started blaring he knew he'd have to face his roommates again if he didn't get moving.

Why would he want to speak with the jealous or clueless guys? They didn't believe him and none of them seemed to grasp that he might be in danger. What a lovely start to November! Oh, how Harry wished he didn't care.

He sped through his morning routine and left the room before Dean had dealt with his alarm. The guy didn't care for mornings and he would press the snooze button forever. Harry found Hermione waiting in the common room like it were any other day. At least he still had a friend. That was certainly step up from the Dursleys.

"Harry, you know I support you. I willing to get your breakfast if you want to eat somewhere else."

"I might as well face the music, Hermione. I'm not a coward and I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know Harry"

They quieted when they realized all the eyes in the great hall were on them. Yep Harry was right, he was, yet again, an unwilling participant in a 3 ring circus. What gave his classmates the right to stare?

The whispering barely started up when the pair had taken their seats at Gryffindor's table. Harry could hear the clicking of someone's determined shoes as the person headed straight to the head table. He didn't waste his time to look up until Hermione had elbowed him. A white headed witch was having a heated discussion with the headmaster. The lady some how appeared old and ageless at the same time. He supposed that she was some how involved with the tournament.

"Hermione.."

"They were pointing at you Harry."

"How is that any different…" Harry tried to state as his friend glared at him.

"Shush, I can make out most of what she say."

"Well?"

"She claims that you were magically added to her school's roll. She already read the paper about your entree into the tournament and she doesn't look thrilled."

"Dumbledore did suspect I was entered into the tournament as a student from another school. But I don't see how that is going to change anything. I'm still bound to the contract."

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry. She demanding to see the goblet and the contract."

Moments later the monstrosity that had bound him unwilling to compete was yet again in the center of the great hall. By that time every student was paying attention.

The strange witch raised her voice, "Are the champions here?"

"I don't see Durmstrang's champion." She stared at the professor. Dumbledore relented, "I'll send for him. It shouldn't take long, why don't you join us." Dumbledore motioned to the food.

"I'll pass," stated the curt witch before she let her eyes wander.

Harry quickly asked after the strange lady caught his eyes, "Hermione do you have a clue as to what she planning to do."

"She said something about testing a theory but that could mean anything Harry. The headmaster did tell her that he believed you didn't enter yourself."

"How did she respond?"

"Glared at him like she did when he stated that Krum isn't present. Please, eat Harry."

Harry smiled. That witch had spunk if she could stare Dumbledore down. Most people lost their will when his eyes would start twinkling. Harry wondered about the witch's age and why she looked ageless while he waited.

Dumbledore stood and addressed the student as Victor Krum entered the Great Hall. "Pupils, this is Headmistress…"

"Principal"

"Right, Right, this is Principal Lawson. She is an enchantress from the 'Red' cooperative and is going to be test the binding contract."

The principal raised her wand. "Students, the Goblet of Fire is an old impartial judge. I doubt it has the power to tie someone to more than one binding contract. Willing parties to the contract will find a blue string attaching them to the Goblet of Fire and the contract," She stated as she performed a complex spell.

Three blue threads attached to the Champions, the contract and the Goblet. A reddish brown thread attached itself to the Goblet then the witch and Harry.

Harry stood up and asked, "And what does this mean?"

"That you had no involvement in this matter, child." She stated loud enough for everyone to hear. "Professor, now would be a good time to retire to your office. If you would join us, Harry, when you're finished eating."

Harry nodded.

"That was amazing Harry. Hopefully everyone believes what is in front of their own eyes."

"I don't care about that, Hermione. What do you think she has planned? And can I trust her? And why couldn't Dumbledore do that?"

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry. I don't have a clue what she has planned. I do hope you can trust her as you're some how bound to her or her school. American, I suspect. Harry, Professor Dumbledore's advanced degrees are in transfiguration and alchemy. Enchantment is a different field, I believe it includes advanced charms and runes. You need to eat Harry."

"Hopefully this mean I don't have to compete. What is it Hermione?"

"Cedric Diggory is… well I think he wants to apologize."

Harry waved him off as he didn't see the need.

"I'll see you later, Hermione."

…

The headmaster's gargoyles wouldn't let Harry pace the hall for the few moments that he wanted to collect his nerves. The spiral of steps were open for his use without him asking and the annoying stone creatures lectured him on promptness, making him aware that he was late. It wasn't Harry's fault that Hermione made him sit and eat a real breakfast instead of the piece of toast he was planning to swallow on his was up to Dumbledore's office.

Harry could hear more than 2 voices talking in the headmaster's office. He recognized Professor Lupin's voice immediately. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad. He didn't even get a chance to knock on the door before it opened for him. Harry couldn't contain himself when he noticed the large black dog seated by Remus. He took the seat next to Remus and buried his head into his godfather furry coat.

The visiting witch smiled at the childish action. Ms. Wendy, a name she earned from the children, loved getting new students, but this one took the cake. Someone had entered the boy into a tournament for of age students claiming he was part of her school. She didn't even know how they knew of the little cooperative where she worked. She had never heard of it before she started teaching there.

The 'Red' cooperative was best described as a modern commune. Not that the description really explained the co-op. It was one of the solutions to the complex problems of the wizarding world in the States. The United States was in it's infancy and the 2 official magical schools could not or would not provide service to all of the magical children. Cooperatives or other small schools provide alternatives to the magical pull outs that were presented at the public schools. The country required all magical students have proficiency in mundane subjects but made no provisions for a minimal magical education or funding. The state of magical education was a mess, but at least it wasn't a failing system filled with former glory.

Principal Lawson felt dreadful about taking the boy away from Hogwarts but leaving him here would conflict with her vow to protect her charges. She could not replace the rich history found in the castle, but that meant little when it came to a good education.

"Professor Dumbledore, lets drop the shenanigans. I prefer people be upfront with me. Animagus, I prefer speaking to you in a form you can talk back in."

"Ma'am it's…"

"Harry, my boy, it's all right. Americans don't even recognize your godfather's conviction since he had no trial."

Sirius transformed. "Albus that doesn't mean that she isn't entitled to her own opinions. Sirius Black, Ma'am"

"I presume that you did not betray your best friends or kill over a dozen people."

"Correct"

"Mr. Black…"

"Sirius, please"

"You are welcome to join us, but only if you seek asylum."

"The States weren't willing to consider it when I made contact earlier this year."

"The 'Red' cooperative is part of tribal lands and they are governed differently. If the Chief's Council grants the request, and they will, the US has no choice but agree due to treaties."

"Pup" Sirius questioned Harry.

"I don't have a clue.."

"I'm sorry, the dog distracted me. It's nice to meet you Harry and please call me Ms. Wendy," the lady smiled. "The Goblet of Fire has bound you to a cooperative educational contract. That contract is breakable but I fear that if it's voided then the Goblet will bind you to the tournament's contract."

"Pup, we," Sirius pointed to himself and Remus, "believe it's safest for you to join the co-op's school."

Harry could see that Dumbledore was not pleased with this. The headmaster stood before he started speaking, "Harry, my boy, it would be better for you to take your chances in the tournament. We don't know if this isn't an elaborate trap to get you somewhere less secure."

"I don't, I didn't want to compete."

"You need to make a decision, and I don't want to see you lose your mother's protection," the Headmaster stated. His body posture showed that he believed his choice was the only correct one. The headmaster's views did not please Harry. He had a way out of the possibly deadly tournament.

"Headmaster it is not his choice," the guest stated bluntly. "I'm sorry, Harry, but you are a minor. It's appalling that you are bound to a contract against your will but you are still bound to it."

"It can be broken."

"That doesn't make it right. You want the child to risk his life in a tournament designed for of age students."

"Ma'am you don't…" Dumbledore was cut off.

"No, I don't, nor do I care when you want to place one of my students in danger."

"He's not your.."

"Check your enrollment. I assure you he is my student."

The marauders motioned to Harry to join them in a nook by the bookshelves.

"Pup, let them duke it out. I believe that witch may be able to match Dumbledore in power. I like her spunk."

"He's not happy with me," Harry muttered to his feet.

"He doesn't need to be Pup. Besides this is not your fault Pup. You didn't do anything."

"I agree with Sirius. She didn't get the chance to tell you but you don't have to go by yourself…"

"You're going too?" Harry questioned.

"Of course, Cub."

…

Harry completely ignored Ron when he entered the common room. He was still angry at the jealous prat. The red head should act like his best mate. It serves him right to feel the heat of his poor decision. Harry didn't care since he was leaving for the rest of the school year. Ron would have to figure out how to live with himself by himself.

Hermione sent Harry an understanding nod as her best friend joined her by the fire.

"Harry we don't have time to talk now. Class starts in 15 minutes. I got your bag ready for you."

"Hermione, I won't be attending class."

"Harry, you have to."

"Mione, I'm going to attend another school to keep me out of the tournament."

His bushy haired friend took a sharp breath and sat back down on the sofa.

"When do you leave?"

"After dinner. Apparently it is the easiest time to make the time transition. I need to go pack."

Hermione nodded. "You will write?"

"Of course… umm… sorry I'm not good at this."

"Oh, Harry I doubt anyone is… please don't get into any trouble. Can we take a walk around the lake before you leave?"

Harry agreed and told her, "I'll see you at lunch. Now hurry or you'll be late."

…

"Remus, I finished packing. Are they still going at it?"

"No, Principal Lawson is shopping in Hogsmeade. Sirius is playing the part of a watch dog."

Harry laughed at that. "Do you know anything about the school?"

"Not much but the headmistress…"

"Principal"

"Americans. Anyway, she left some information packets for us to read. Harry, there are some things you need to understand before we go. If Sirius is granted asylum over there, then he can't leave until he gets a fair trial here. Professor Dumbledore believes that the wards around your aunt's house will fail because of how the school's contract is written."

"Isn't that better for Sirius than running from the law?"

"I think so, but I also know that Sirius doesn't like to feel trapped or tied down." Harry nodded with understanding. "That's not all Harry, the contract I signed means I have to stay with the cooperative for a full year."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Harry, it's employment of sorts. To be honest, the only other job I've had that came close to it was the Professorship here. She knows about my affliction and doesn't find it a problem. A werewolf must have a sponsor to even go to the States so I've never been."

"At least that's a point in her favor. My aunt's house never been a home and my parents never wanted me there. What else do you know?"

"American magic is viewed as wild in nature. They don't tend to follow European conventions. This should be quite the adventure, hopefully without the risk you'd find here in the tournament."

"At least I get to be with the both of you."

Remus shook his head as he handed Harry his packet to read.

The packet appeared to be constructed out of a never ending composition book. It started with the history of the 'Red' cooperative. The co-op's name had been in enchanted by those who founded it. The name always appears to be in the language of the people discussing it. The cooperative had petitioned the natives for sanctuary and protection before the area became a state. This is why the cooperative falls under loose tribal law instead of the US magical governing body. The cooperative was more than a school. It was an interwoven community that reminded Harry i* Communism. Everyone thrived or shriveled together. The school portion of the community was stated to have Montessori and Reggio Emilia influences. Harry didn't have a clue what that meant other than they were proud of it.

Every member of the community was required to contribute to the community. For students this meant a require amount of time spent in the 'school rooms' and chores. The adult had required work before they could pursue their own interests. The members came from all sorts of backgrounds.

The only magical children's home for that region of the US is located inside of the cooperative . It houses close to 90 children at any given time.

The cooperative currently had 84 properties connected by S.O.C tubes. Harry suspected that the tubes were like the Floo system. The cooperative had created multiple protected fields, utilized by the local werewolf population, who didn't have to sign a contract.

Harry continued to analyze the confusing information until Sirius and his new principal came back.

…

Professor McGonagall walked in with Harry's new principal. Harry was a bit concerned about whatever discussion they just finished. He knew his adventures had been challenging on his head of house.

"Mr. Potter, I expect to see you back here next year. Gryffindor is going to need its seeker back." The Professor gave her goodbyes and left.

"I'm afraid I'm not a follower of British etiquette. I hope you don't mind if I call you Harry," The principal asked.

"Not at all Ma'am"

"I see that Remus gave you the information packet I left. If you like, we can start with your questions or I can give you the basic introduction to the 'Red' cooperative."

"It's confusing - like when I found out I'm a wizard. Everything is different. I'm not even sure where to start with questions."

"That is understandable," she smiled. "Umm… why don't I start with my introduction. The children at home call me Ms. Wendy. A name given to me years ago by a group of young boys that loved Peter Pan. Most residents go by nicknames. Don't be surprised when you're given a name or earn a new one. It's part of the culture of the cooperative."

"You are the first student to enroll in the school that was not already living in the cooperative or our group home. This must be very strange for you. As I know it is for me."

"Ma'am…"

"Ms. Wendy is fine."

"Well the packet talked about chore but it didn't say what kind of chores."

"Don't worry. We're not some sort of torture camp. There are a wide variety of chores that you get to choose from. The specifics would be easier to explain when we are on site."

"The school is lead by the individual. So as long as you're meeting the minimums set for you, you get to dictate your path. The mentors and teachers are there to help you succeed The structure of the curriculum is very different than what you're used to here. Professor Dumbledore is concerned that you won't stay on track for you OWL exams. I'm not worried, but if this concerns you, bring it up at your first conference. We will create a tailored plan to meet your concerns. Your first conference will happen within your first week at the cooperative. At that time you will decide how often you want those meetings."

"Harry, do you know what you want to do after school?"

Harry shrugged not knowing how to answer, "Not a clue."

"Don't worry, Harry, that is normal. I'm asking so that we can correctly set up your educational plan. Thankfully, your teachers have been forthcoming with information. Your educational background is different than our average new student's. Most of the children when they come to the cooperative only have a minimal magical education. The American educational system is complicated and many find it lacking. Transfer from schools that compare with Hogwarts are unusual as many are trying to find a place at one not leave it. Our school's expectations are set up by age range. You'll need to pay attention to the 12-15 year olds' lists. If you're agreeable I'll have your wand training set up for you when we arrive."

"Why?"

"If you haven't completed it you will not be allowed to carry your wand around with you." Harry made a face at that. "Don't fret, it shouldn't take you more than an hour to complete. Also, that tray or packet, depending on what you want to call our curriculum, covers many of the basics of the rules for the cooperative."

"What does a normal school day look like?"

"That is all up to you Harry. Every classroom is setup utilizing magic to contain your options and you choose to work through them in whatever order you choose. Mastery comes at your own pace as every student is different. Every class room has at least one teacher or care giver to mentor. This varies depending on the students and the community's needs. Practicals are done in the appropriate places and they come available many times throughout the curriculum. The teachers will help you with any questions."

"I'm not going to understand it unless I see it."

"That might be easier. The system is simplistic but opposite of your current educational system."

"Do we get free time?"

"As long as you meet your minimums, yes. There are plenty of things to do at the cooperative, plus there are trips that you can earn the right to go on."

"Do I get to live with Sirius and Remus?"

"Yes, that will be arranged as soon as they finish the cooperative training for working with children. They're motivated, so hopefully it will only take them a few days."

Harry looked at Principal Lawson's outfit. "Do you wear robes over there?"

"Rarely, and most guys avoid them altogether."

"I don't have much else to wear."

"The cooperative will take care of your wardrobe." Ms. Wendy started flipping through Harry's information packet and said, "You need to read this so you know how to mark your personal belongings."

"Alright, may my owl come?"

"Yes, but use the goblin post when you write your friends here. Transatlantic flights are not advised for owls. We can continue this later as I believe your friends are out of class. Remember Harry that questions are always welcome and expected." Harry didn't need to be told twice before he left to join his friends.

…

"Hermione let me breathe."

"I'm going to miss you," she stated as she let go of one of her smothering hugs.

"I know, I'll write and I will be back. You'll have to keep me up to date with what's happening at Hogwarts."

"What did you find out about the school, Harry?"

"It student directed as long as your meeting the minimal standards. It's program is influenced by Montessori and Reggio Emilia."

"That's different. I went to a Montessori nursery. It's probably why I started reading so young. Oh, I remember loving all of the activities. It was hard to go to a traditional primary after nursery, they are very different. There are only a few Montessori that continue after nursery here."

"Do you think I'll like it?"

"You'll need self discipline but I don't see why you wouldn't like it. It just different. What did they say about being prepared for your OWLs?"

"Only you would ask about that. Dumbledore is concerned, but Ms. Wendy isn't worried. They have minimum requirements. I assume that those work."

"Harry be respectful."

"She asked for me to call her Ms. Wendy. There is no disrespect."

Hermione glared at Harry but let it go.

"Remus and Sirius are going with me."

"Is that safe?"

"Ms. Wendy is making Sirius seek asylum. Once he has received it, he will not be able to leave unless he is to receive a fair trial here."

"That's better than running from the law."

"I'm excited about that. It will be great to learn more about my parents and get to know Sirius."

"Are you going to make up with Ron before you leave?"

"I don't know Hermione. I won't start anything but I won't refuse if he apologizes. It hurt."

"He been watching us this whole time."

"He a Gryffindor, he can figure out how to come over here."

Hermione wasn't pleased but she understood her friend's reaction. She noticed a the irregular flow of branches as they walked around the lake, hopeful it's some snogging pair. "I'm excited for you. Harry think of this as something special..."

"Malfoy," Harry snarled at the obnoxious boy who interrupted them by coming out from behind a tree.

"Still thinking you're special. Oh, the powerful Harry Potter had to have some hag save you from certain death. You're just a wimp."

Hermione pushed Harry back as he started to growl. "I see you haven't learned after three years, your rants are meaningless. Harry is special. You should leave before…"

"A Malfoy will never listen to a mudblood," loathed the blonde.

Hermione smiled to Professor McGonagall who had walked up behind them. The Professor cleared her throat. "Mr. Malfoy, I see you'll be joining me for detention. Now is as good a time as any," she stated before nodding goodbye to her students.

Malfoy glared but wasn't stupid enough to do anything before he followed the Professor back to the castle.

"Harry let's finish our walk around the lake."

"Alright, Hermione."

…

Ron waited until the last minute to apologize so Harry talked him into walking him to the headmaster's office.

"Will you get to play quidditch there?"

"I don't know, Ron. I didn't ask. I'll have my broom, so I hope I will at least get a chance to fly."

"Malfoy is going to be worse without you."

"He's an idiot even if he isn't stupid. Don't let him get under your skin. Pair with Hermione in potions and you'll be alright."

"I'll see if you can come over this summer. Man I'm going to miss you."

"Bye, mate," Harry wave as he went up the headmaster's stairs.

Like the last time the door opened before Harry had the chance to knock. Ms. Wendy and the Marauders were seated around the room waiting for him.

"Harry, before we leave, I would like to explain how we planned to deal with the time change. The cooperative is 6 hours behind us. The plan is for us to finish out the day in the cooperative. What I mean is that we should stay up until at least 9 o'clock cooperative time or 3 am your time. A pepper-up potion will be made available to help accomplish the change. This method is the simplest way to transition between time zones."

"Have you ever taken a portkey?" She asked.

"Yes, but my landing was horrible."

"I'll help him," Remus stated. "Harry, you'll need to learn to walk with the portkey or your landing will always be disastrous. This time I'll hold on to you but try to paces your steps with mine. Normally we'd have to go to an international travel site but Ms. Wendy has privileges."

"Oh"

"You have to touch the globe."

Moments later Harry felt a pull from behind his navel. Remus' arm was wrapped around his middle. Harry could feel him walk at a slow pace. The relaxed movements seemed odd against the swirling colors and wind. This trip last longer than his last. Portkey magic was amazing, you could travel halfway around the world in a matter of minutes.

Remus was holding harry up when they landed. It was jarring, but at least he didn't land on his face. By time he got his balance again, Ms. Wendy was standing next to a large wooden gate.

She smiled to the group and said, "Welcome to the 'Red' cooperative. After we enter this gate, we'll be inside of the wards. They can't be passed unless you use a gate like this and then only if you have permission. The 84 different properties are connected with our sock system, something you will only find at the cooperative. This is also where we part. I will take Harry and Puzzle should be here in a few minutes to start your training."

"Don't worry, Pup, we'll be quick."

"You can write if a few days seems to long." Ms. Wendy stated.

…

 **S.O.C. - Specified Outlying Connections (Cheesy I know but it better than calling them sock tubes. It will be explained in detail in a later chapter.)**

 **All constructive feedback is welcome**


	2. Red Cooperative

Sirius was stir crazy, but he knew that only a few minutes had passed since he had started sitting on the bench in the 'Red' cooperative. He wasn't happy about having to let his pup go again. He did have the promise of seeing him in a few days, which was more than Wizarding Britain offered.

What a day he'd experienced and it wasn't over yet! It all started when Remus hollered at him through the floo too early in the morning. It was something that the wolf would only do in a dire emergency. Sirius found out that his pup was tied into a contract against his will and Dumbledore wanted him to come fix it. The man who couldn't find time to give him a trial needed him to fix something. Sirius remembered laughing at that.

A white-haired witch, called Ms. Wendy was tearing into the headmaster when he arrived in his animagus form. She abruptly stopped the verbal sparring match when his godson made his appearance. Sirius had enjoyed the warm hug from his godson before the brilliant witch called attention to his canine self. She was as sharp as a tack to notice an animagus. His situation was explained which didn't seem to faze the American witch. Dumbledore ended up frustrated since they wouldn't do as they were told like good little boys. They chose to leave Hogwarts for a small magical cooperative in the States.

Sirius' memory of the old folks having their heated debate sent chills through him. He had reacted quickly to get Harry out of there before one of them exploded. The witch's spunk reminded him of Lily and her temper could get away from her. Harry's mum would be pleased that they were protecting her son even if it meant braving the unknown.

By time the pair's argument was came to a close, Sirius wished that the Principal was Lily. He believed the headmaster was in need of hexing and Lily would have done it. Dumbledore was going soft in the head if he believed the nonsense that he was spouting. His godson was just a child after all. Sirius learned that Ms. Wendy wasn't like Lily, she was in a class all her own. She waltzed right out of the office when she was done, making the marauders chase behind her.

The moment Ms. Wendy stopped, Remus started asking tons of questions that Sirius didn't follow. No, he spent his time daydreaming about taking care of his pup. Azkaban wasn't helpful to his ever flitting attention span. He volunteered to show Ms. Wendy around Hogsmead because there was no way he could sit still and read an information packet. Remi would fill him and he'd get the chance to find out more about the Principal.

Ms. Wendy didn't seem to mind that he acted like a hyperactive dog. She laughed at his antics while she collected books, seeds and cuttings. She told him about some of the cooperative's struggles and her dreams to improve things. All in all the trip was successful.

Yes, Principal Lawson had won Sirius' loyalty. That was the only reason why he was trying to restrain himself. Waiting on a bench was driving him crazy. Where was this Puzzle person that Ms. Wendy said would come?

A balding dark-haired man showed up a few minutes later. He limped as he walked, but he had a stately presence about him. Sirius guessed the man was about the same age as Aunt Minnie. Puzzle stuck out a calloused hand to greet them. The only person Sirius knew with similar hands is Hagrid.

"You must be the teachers Ms. Wendy brought back with her. We're lucky if we get a new teacher every year but the two of you bring the total this year to 4. Do you need any thing to eat or are you ready to go to the training center? Sorry I'm getting ahead of myself, I'm Puzzle one of the mentors here at the cooperative."

"I'm Remus and this is Sirius and we're ready for the training center."

"This way then. This is Cottonwood Glen, it one of 3 properties that has a training center but this is the only for care givers. The bunk house is right over there and the bath house is down the hill but I'm not sure where housing will put you," he pointed.

Sirius noticed lots of little buildings scattered among trees. The difference in temperature was getting to him. He was dressed too warmly, he could tell that he was not in Scotland anymore. He started wringing his hands as they walked.

"You don't sit still well do you?"

"Not particularly."

"I'd recommend that you use the pensieve memory training. It longer than the packets but you don't have to sit still to read it."

"Thanks"

"I'll leave you to it. If you need anything ask Helen. I'll see you at Harry's first conference."

"Bit odd don't you think?"

"Sirius, you discovered me to be a werewolf in second year and you think that guy is odd."

"Point made."

"He's just unique like us. Come on Sirius, let's get this done so we can get back to Harry."

A blind woman greeted them when they entered the building. "New to the cooperative?" She questioned.

"Yes, I'm Remus and this is Sirius, we're needing entrance training, care giver and teaching training. Puzzle mentioned that there are pensieve classes."

"Oh, that will be a problem only one person can go through the pensieve material at a time."

"Not a problem, I prefer the packets," Remus answered.

"Follow me"

The interior reminded Sirius of the library at the Blacks' summer residence. The differences were the large oversized work tables and fewer bookcases. Helen took them to a nook that housed a large pensieve.

"You need the red case for the intro, the white one for care giving, and the green one for teaching. It's best to start with the introduction or you'll flounder in the rest. Use the memories in numerical order and set a timer so you don't miss your meals."

"Remus, you can take over this work table. I'll be back in a moment with the packets."

"She is blind."

"Sirius, that is obvious. I bet her hearing is better than most so don't stick your foot in your mouth. The cooperative takes all kinds of people, including werewolves."

"Remus, I don't have a problem with it or her. It's just that my mother would have condemned her to death as soon as she went blind."

"I think she was born that way."

Sirius shrugged, "Bad mental image… I need to get my mother out of my head."

"Here I will get the green one down for you. You better get started."

"Pup is worth it," Sirius mumbled as he dumped the first memory into the pensieve.

…

"Remus don't do that!" Sirius reacted to unwillingly being dragged from the pensieve.

"Sorry, I need a break. My eyes are starting to cross."

"Glad you're reading and not me."

"It's broken up with questions. It's not bad."

"I have those too, after every memory."

"Who's teaching in them?"

"A much younger Ms. Wendy."

Remus smiled as he looked over Sirius question sheets. "Puzzle is right about the packets being quicker. I think I'm ahead of you by 4 questions."

"Argh"

"It could be worse Sirius. You could be forced to make do with the packets. If that happened, knowing you, you'd have even less done."

"What do you think?"

"I'll answer that after we get outside. Let's get moving."

Looking for the helpful lady, Remus spoke up, "Helen can we leave our stuff like it is or do we need to clean up?"

Helen answered affirmatively from across the room. And the friends made their way outside.

"Remi what time is it?"

"4:15 co-op time."

"This is one long day."

"We'll survive. To answer your question from earlier, I don't know what I think about the cooperative. Everything here is so different than anything I've ever been exposed to. And I even spent time with a French covent."

"One of the memories had every member gathered together at one of the properties. I saw more people than what would fit into the great hall."

"Well, 2200 to 2600 people," Remus whistled. "600 of those are under age. The school starts here at 3 unlike Hogwarts 11."

"Oh how I would have liked getting away from my mother at 3." Sirius asked, "Have you learned anything else about the school?"

"Haven't gotten there in the training but Principal Lawson answered plenty of questions. You'd know that if you weren't tuning us out."

"Sorry"

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Would Lily approve?"

"If Lily knew about this place I think she would have come here to pursue her mastery. She would thrive here. But this place would have driven James nuts. He'd have a hard time letting go of all the stories his father told about Hogwarts. His father made the school part of his heritage. I'm sure he supports us in protecting Prongslet."

"Will Harry like it here?"

"I don't know Sirius. I know he's glad that he doesn't have to compete in the tournament. I think and hope he will. He's going to miss his friends."

"We've got lots of options here don't we?"

"Yes and no. We've agreed to teach. Which property we work on depends on which classrooms the children are utilizing. That can change at any given time. The children are allowed to choose where they want to study. You do realize that work is involved here?"

"I realized that in Hogsmead. Ms. Wendy was constantly talking to Padfoot. The requirement is only 35 hours per week."

"Sirius those time quotes only work if you meet the cooperative standards. It's more of a point system on completed work. If it takes you longer than the time allotted, you work more."

"I can work."

"I know you can. Your old funny business is not going to fly here. Many people here come from rough backgrounds which is why most pranks are forbidden."

"We'll have to throw lots of parties."

"You'll never grow up."

"Well I'll start by getting back to work." Sirius stuck out his tongue.

…

"They're over there Chip," Helen said as Remus broke out of his trance.

"Don't do that!" Sirius squawked. Remus pointed to the approaching teen. "Oh"

"Greetings, Nurse Watson sent me over with your pepper-up potions. I'd recommend taking it after you eat dinner. I'm Chip by the way."

"Hello, I'm Sirius and this is Remus. Sorry, his brain turns to mush at the stroke of midnight. It hasn't gotten the memo that it been transplanted halfway around the world."

Chip laughed before asking, "Do you know were the mess hall is?"

"Nope, we haven't looked for it yet."

"I'll lead the way. Any chance you came here with Brit?"

"Ah… is that a nickname?"

"Yes, sorry I didn't catch his given. Wild dark hair, glasses and some sort of scar he tries to cover up."

"Yes, Brit is my godson. How did he earn that?"

"Jewel…"

"Male? Female?"

"Sirius," Remus reprimanded him.

"She's 8. Latched onto him as soon as they met. Gave him that name because he's British and she didn't want to find out what the others would call him. Some of the recent name have been lousy."

"Is he doing alright?"

"Jewel's teaching him the ropes. She's a real Cracker Jack. She doesn't miss much and is more thorough than the rest of the gang. Plus it's good she has something to focus on besides Diva's attitude."

"Can I assume that Diva is trouble?"

"That's an understatement. I think she jealous. She's in a one sided battle to out shine Jewel."

"Some things don't change where ever you are."

The trio walk into a diner with counters spread with food. It was clean but had seen better days. The red upholstery of the booths were worn at all the edges and the tables tops were no longer flat from years of use.

"How's it going Maple?" Chip asked.

"It's slow, looks like you're the only 3 here tonight. Most the groups over at Maybees for the dance and poker."

"Are you also covering housing?"

"Right in one."

"I'll have the guys get their keys before we leave. Everything here is self serve, all that is asked is that you do your best not to be wasteful."

"Moony, it time to eat," Sirius muttered to the walking zombie to his left.

"Hey, you're holding out on me. Any other nicknames I need to be aware of or is that it?"

"Padfoot, I thought you couldn't name yourself."

"You can't, but I don't believe you gave yourself that name."

"True"

Remus was barely going through the motions of eating. Sirius looked concerned.

"Don't worry he'll perk up after he has the pepper-up." Chip commented.

"Should we give it to him now so he doesn't fall asleep during the meal?"

"Can he eat after taking potions?"

"Yes"

"Well go ahead."

Sirius handed Remus the potion. "Drink up mate"

Remus jumped in his chair as the potion took effect. "Did I sleep walk?"

"Very close mate."

"Not good. Ah.. Sorry I missed your name."

"Chip"

"What's the last thing you remember, Moony?"

"Elbowing you but I don't remember why. Knowing you, it had something to do with the female species."

Chip laughed and asked, "How long have you know each other?"

"We been friends since we were 11."

"Can I ask another question?"

Remus stared at him strangely before answering, "May you and yes you may."

"Oh sorry. Ah.."

"Just ask"

"How long have you been turned?"

Sirius eyes got real large. Then he started to notice the faint scars on Chip's arms.

"Since I was 4. Yourself?"

Chip winced. "It will be 2 years in a few months."

"Sorry"

"Sirius?"

"What? He wants to know more Remi but he's not going to ask."

"He's lives it, Siri. And none of us are near as nosey as you were at 12."

"I'm still here guys. Alright I'll ask another. Did your parents abandon you?"

"No."

The marauders could see that the same was not true for Chip.

Sirius, who didn't like being serious stated, "And I thought my parents were bad. Ouch what's that for."

Remus glared but Chip interrupted, "Don't worry I understand the sentiment. I do live in a group home after all."

"Are there many more?"

"About 12 under age. I believe some did bring families with them. The cooperative is the only place willing to give us a good magical education, here in the States. Many older wolves come when they can't hold down jobs."

Remus nodded with understanding. "What are you hoping to do with your education?"

"Healing"

"How's potions going for you?"

"I barely had a sense of smell before I was bit. My ability to smell is now slightly above the average human."

"That helps, I was always overwhelmed by the smells, nearly lost my stomach my first class."

"Have you picked out what type of work you're planning to do for the cooperative?"

"Ah.. We agreed before we came to be teachers. Ms. Wendy has an idea for us. I not sure what it is," answered Remus.

"Remi, I think she planning on having me teach animagus transformation."

Chip whistled. "You're one, aren't you."

"Yeah, a few friends and I wanted to keep him company on the full moon."

"I hadn't thought of that. If you teaching that, it'll be more than students that want to learn."

"Many may give up after they find out what their form is. Why waste the time if the form isn't useful."

Chip nodded. "Do you know which property you are going use to make your base?"

"That depends on Harry."

"Harry who?"

"Oops, Brit."

"Oh" Chip asked, "Moony were you assigned a safe zone?"

"Not yet. Ms. Wendy believes that almost any will work if I don't have issues with the alphas. She's hoping Padfoot is willing to police full moons to make it safer for all of us. Do you know how many of age wolves roam here?"

"The cooperative lets any werewolf utilize the runs as long as they are not found guilty of negligence or risky behavior. It is different every month, sometimes we have full packs come through. The cooperative only patches up wolves that are members. I'm biased, but Nurse Watson is the best. She only servesas healer for the lower 8 runs."

"Thanks for the insight."

"Sorry guys but I have to get. See you around."

"Bye Chip"

"Oh before I forget Maple has the keys to your temporary housing. The training center is self service after 7. You don't have a work requirement for today but your training does count to your totals. All of the particulars will be covered in the training. Moony you need to get the werewolf training. The counts are modified around the full moon. The training will go over your options. Padfoot don't forget your pepper-up."

"Nice kid" Remus stated.

"Yeah, it was nice to know that Harry's already found a friend even if she is only 8."

"What"

Sirius fill Remus in while they finished dinner.

"It's Maple right?" Sirius waved to the lady. "Do we need to do anything with our dishes?"

"Don't worry about them. Ready for your keys?"

"Yes ma'am. We'll need directions too."

"You two lucked out. There is a free 3 bedroom TLF available. The paper work Wendy sent over shows that you qualify. The third room is set-up like a nursery right now. You'll need to change that for a teenager."

"TLF?"

"Temporary Living Facility"

"Do you know how long we'll be using it?"

"That depends on you and what you want to do. Most people are out in less than a month." Maple motioned for them to follow her outside. "You can barely see unit A from here but it's the white building with a green roof over there. You're in D. You can't miss it if you follow this path and take a left after unit A."

"Thank you"

"No problem, see you around."

"So housing or more training?" Remus asked.

"Moony, it's hard to learn on pepper-up. And.."

"You think it's important."

"Yeah."

"Lets go see the TLF."

In the second that Remus turned his head to look at a bird, Sirius transformed into Padfoot. Remus rolled his eyes at the man acting like an oversized puppy. His tail was wagging as he zigzagged down the path. Remus was grateful that the dog had not picked up the habit of marking territory.

A bit of green space was found on the opposite side of the TLF units, it wasn't filled with trees like the rest of Cottonwood Glen. The modest little unit had white siding with green trim that matched the roof. A few chairs were scattered between the 4 matching porches. Everything seemed small compared to the European wizard mansions.

"Pad, I refuse to go in with you in that form."

Sirius pouted but changed back before Remus placed his key against the green door. Right inside was a common area with a little kitchenette on one wall with a small table and a few chairs. A sofa and an easy chair were in the other side of the room. A small hallway housed the entrances to a single bathroom and 3 bedrooms.

Maple was right, the smallest room was setup as a nursery. Remus was glad that every thing was in baby pink so Sirius wouldn't reminisce about what he had lost.

"Harry can't have this."

"You're good at transfiguration. Fix it, Sirius."

He didn't need to be told twice. The pink wall were turned a greyish blue. The cot was converted to a bed suitable for a teen. The dresser's bright white finish was dulled to ash grey. Sirius transfigured the rocker into a book shelf before getting frustrated.

"We'll have to find something that will work for a desk and get new bedding."

"Sirius, he can use the kitchen table. It's not like we are here forever."

"But…"

"No buts I know you want it to be perfect. Just don't go crazy over it."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Relax."

"We need to stay awake Remi."

"Relaxing does not mean snoozing. What is your training covering?"

"The 'red' cooperative duh"

"Sirius.."

"Remi most of our time here was spent on training stuff. Unlike you I don't relax when I'm going over what I've learned. Something, anything else."

"I could turn your hair blue."

"No thank you."

"It's too dark to go for a walk."

"At least there's street lamps."

"I have a few books."

Sirius glared at him.

"I might have a deck of exploding snap."

"Sorry I'm trying to grow up." Sirius smiled.

"We could plan what we need when we do get a house."

"Remi, you're too tired if you can't come up with any better ideas. And I'm sorry I'm antsy. I know I'm not quite right in the head."

"Pad, you need time and nutrition."

"I miss them." Sirius whispered.

"They're with us even if it's not the way we want. Let's remember them living, not dying. What would James do if he were here?"

"He'd make you some bad hot chocolate. And force me trim my hair."

"He would, wouldn't he. What kinds of oils are in the cupboard?"

"I don't know. Why'd you.."

"Siri this is a new start for us. James would force us to make the most of it. Something needs to be done about your hair and I know you don't want to cut it all off."

"What does that have to do with cooking oil?"

"It will help with combing out the tangles. Don't ask how I know."

"Canola and processed coconut."

"Bring the coconut oil and a comb over here," Remus said as he moved over to the kitchen side of the room. Remus let Sirius sit before he started dousing his head with oil.

"Your sure this isn't a prank."

"Positive, but you'll need to wash your hair a few times so you don't look like.."

"Don't say it.."

"I won't. What would Lily be doing right now?"

"She'd go over her extensive notes, add questions, and come up with her plan. Remi, do you think they'd let us use a pensieve to show Harry memories?"

"If they won't, I'm sure Ms. Wendy would find a way to make it happen."

"We should start a list of memories we want to show him."

"Alright."

…

3 hours later Remus finished detangling Sirius's hair. It was an annoying process to sit there and let his friend mess with his hair. He was so tired that by the time he was showering, he was afraid he'd fall asleep standing up. For the first time in years, he could get his fingers through all of his hair. He had messed with the worst of it after Harry sent him away with the hippogriff. But this was different, he felt different like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. This was a start and he would make the most of it.

 **A/N More I write the more I respect Rowling. Keeping track tons of named characters and their backgrounds is challenging. I love reading feed back. Next week I hope to have 2 new chapters up due to the short nature of the next chapter.**


	3. A Letter to Hogwarts

Saturday morning, Hermione's plans were interrupted when an owl dropped a fat letter into the middle of her breakfast. The eggs did not mar her excitement at seeing her friend's hand written address. She'd wait until she out of the Great Hall to read Harry's letter due to the many nosy people. Thankfully Ron was not there, she knew he'd be bummed not to receive one too.

Harry left Hogwarts on Tuesday and everything Hermione was used to had changed. Ron wasn't even acting normal. If her gossiping roommates could be trusted, Seamus tore into Ron for his behavior towards Harry and being an idiot in general. Not that Seamus actions had been that much better. After that Ron had attached himself to her. They hadn't bickered once and he was doing his school work without being asked. It was strange, but Hermione was ready to listen to him whenever he ready to talk. Right now she wished they were having a normal year. She missed Harry and carefree Ron.

Weekend mornings often found the Hogwarts library nearly vacant, that was common until people began to try to cram for finals. Hermione took her seat at her normal study carrel and pulled out the thick letter. The normally observant girl completely missed seeing that she caught the attention of a Bulgarian seeker.

Harry's letter had a 'real' envelope unlike wizarding correspondence so it had to be ripped to open. Photos and another letter addressed to Ron scattered over the floor after her speedy opening. She gathered the photos, stacking them neatly to explore after her letter. Ron would be pleased with his letter, she smiled.

 ** _Hermione,_**

 ** _I can't believe that this is my third morning here. Hope you don't mind that I did not wait a bit longer to write you but I didn't want you getting anxious. There is so much to explain, the cooperative is very different from Hogwarts._**

 ** _Sirius and Remus are still going through orientation so I haven't seen them since we arrived. I am hoping that they finish their training today. Having them back is going to be a big distraction for me, but I'm super excited._**

 ** _Hermione, I know your first question is going to be about the academics. I don't know much, they won't schedule my first conference until Sirius is finished with his oreintation. He is expected to give the parental input. This conference will cover my academic goals and how I'm progressing._**

She smiled, pleased that her friend knew her so well. 'At least Harry was thinking about it,' Hermione thought before she returned to her letter.

 ** _If it will make you feel better, the first thing I did after arriving here was school work. Wand carrying is a privilege here that must be earned. Ms. Wendy thought that it is cruelty to take away my wand so I started my first packet immediately. You would've found the packet interesting but most of it common sense. Things like a wand can be used as a weapon. The responsibility of having a wand and so on… After I finished the task, I was given an arm holster for my wand. They are standard here for students. Wish I knew about them sooner. Anyway I won't accidentally blow off my rear anymore._**

 ** _A little bit of exploring here led to the start of my first friendship of sorts here. Jewel is 8 and you can thank her for most of the photos included in this letter. I found her crying. Poor thing was down on her luck, frustrated that she couldn't take a flying practical exam. In that moment she reminded me of you and your zest for learning. The adult manning the area had a leg injury and could not fly. She badly wanted the privilege to use the S.O.C. System to travel between more properties and that requires passing the flying practical. Any rate, I volunteered to accompany her in the air, and we spent the next hour flying, I forgot how awkward flyers can be when they haven't spent much time on a broom. At least the co-ops brooms are in better shape than Hogwarts. We both passed even though at that time I didn't know what it meant. Privileges are earned here when you show mastery of a subject. She was so excited and with my agreement signed us up for a couriering chore the following morning. Jewel's the kid sister I never had. She also gave me a nickname, Brit. Everyone here goes by a nickname some of them are fitting, others not so much._**

Hermione was beaming. At least Harry didn't need another event like their troll encounter to make a friend with a girl. She couldn't help but find a picture of dark haired little girl holding onto a broom. Hermione loved wizard photos as they showed so much more personality. The child's face would light up with a brilliant smile before she'd get embarrassed by something.

 ** _The coop works on a point system. I'm required to earn 210 points per week, 150 points must be educational and rest from chores. They estimate that it should take about 35 hours per week. There aren't house elves here so there are plenty of things that must be done by someone. We are allowed magic if we've proved mastery. Each age groups requirements are different. Jewel only needs 168 points or 28 hours._**

'Well at least everyone is appreciate of the work others do,' Hermione thought. 'So they earn a point every 10 minutes.'

 ** _I've followed Jewel's pattern for school and chores since I'm learning how things operate here. Plus, I can't seem to be able to tell her no. We get up early, go to the school room before breakfast and hopefully get in an hour. After eating breakfast, we take a shipment to another property by broom. It is kind of neat to do a chore that requires a wizard's broom. Then we do course work in that property school room until Jewel needs a break. Depending on the time, we either eat lunch or find another chore. And back to the school room we go to finish out our educational points. Then we try to see if there is a shipment going back to our home site. It's only happened once so far, but is worth checking just in case. Once we're back we have to deal with the local drama. The pictures go into more details about our days._**

Hermione took a glance at a picture that reminded her of her nursery school. A room lined with shelves holding interesting activities, floor mats, tables and painting easels. She missed the environment where school wasn't a competition. Hermione learned early on that she had to be the best or she had nothing in primary. The classroom was no longer just about learning but dealing with nasty classmates.

She forced herself to save the rest of the pictures for later because she was afraid it would spoil the rest of the letter.

 ** _Diva is another 8 year old, she is one of the few non-orphans on our property. She is a bully and has it out for Jewel. Her mum is as bad as my aunt, her daughter can do no wrong. Diva is furious that Jewel isn't staying around to be picked on. She keeps trying to get her grounded. Thankfully her mother isn't a caregiver and Aunt Cookie wasn't born yesterday._**

 ** _We spend our evenings hanging out with the other kids. Chip is the oldest, 16 I think. He wants to be a healer. He's outgoing and friendly. He's always checking to see if I need space away from Jewel, thinking that she's acting like a lost puppy. I really don't mind her sticking around. Huck and Finn are 11 year old twins, their family is working to set up one of the new properties. There are a bunch of 4 and 5 year olds that think we are "cool". Those little tykes running around here are going to take time to get used to. The other people in the group shot, I haven't really met yet._**

 ** _I wish you were here so I could show you everything. I get 10 international post before I have to earn them. I'm not sure how much they cost. Professor McGonagall can help you send your letters. It's also why I included Ron's letter in yours. The goblins don't charge more unless your post is over a pound. Please share the photos._**

 ** _How are things at Hogwarts? Would you mind writing something to Jewel? She be tickled pink to receive anything._**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Harry_**

Hermione remembered hoping that there were no bullies at Hogwarts. She wasn't naive enough to hope that the cooperative didn't have any. The group shot had a pretty little blonde girl that would glare at Jewel before smiling at whoever was taking the picture. Auntie Cookie looked like her wise grandmother. Hermione couldn't count the little ones that would weave between people's legs. They never stayed still long enough. The twins looked they had just gotten off one of Mark Twain's river raft with their unkempt casual appearance. They were holding squirm toddlers that beat them with rattles before the two would start cooing to the tykes. Chip was laughing in the back of the photo. He seemed to enjoy the lively chaos. Hermione was glad to see that Harry was surrounded by people.

Jewel had taken pictures of some of Harry's and her own activity trays. One was of Harry being overrun by 4 and 5 year olds when he got out a dragon tray. Another tray was on household charms that weren't covered in Hogwarts curriculum. Jewel showed one where you had to observe the difference between different types of eyes used in potions. Hermione studied the dozen other school room photos. They told her so much more than Harry could in words.

She'd be envious if she wouldn't miss her books. She wished Ron could have that style of education. He was good at anything he had to work out for himself like chess.

The caption on one of the chore photos made Hermione laugh. Harry didn't want to see the inside of another pumpkin ever again. **_Ms. Wendy claimed that I wouldn't get tortured here. Well she's wrong. Pumpkin innards are disgusting. After we emptied, them we had to separate out the seeds. I will avoid that chore again at all cost. The five year olds would have loved it but they don't have their knife safety skills completed done yet._**

The photos were gathered up and few books were checked out before she left to find Ron. By that time, the Bulgarian missed his shot at introducing himself. He asked the unfriendly librarian about her and found out she's a regular. He'd be back, it was not often he found a pretty girl that paid him no mind. He left the tomes he had been pursuing to wonder what she was up to.

…

Ron was lounging on a couch with his homework when Hermione found him. Half of his hair was sticking in strange directions, Hermione supposed that he skipped combing it and hoped he wasn't getting depressed without him best mate about.

"Ron, you got mail."

 **A/N I know this chapter is short so I debated for a long time about add other Hogwarts moments but there isn't much going on that adds to my story "yet". This is not a bash Ron fic. He's just having to deal with his issues. My normal update will go up on Wed.**

 **Reviews are always welcome and please drop a line if you have any nicknames that would help me out. I can't make any promise to use them all.**


	4. Mentor

Right below the ledge, outside of one of the windows, Harry spied two worn boater hats on mousey haired blonds. The River twins were up to something. Harry couldn't help but compare them to the Weasley twins. All four of them had a zest for life. Fred and George are inevitably defined by their pranks and laughter. Where as Huck and Finn are full of adventure, they had plans of thoroughly exploring every 'Red' property. Their parents were supportive and helped with their children's desires almost daily.

When Harry first met Huck and Finn their pockets were lined with nails, paper clips, pocket knifes and other things to the boys delight. An old army duffle contained food, handmade maps, ziplock bags, first aid kit and a mayday device so the boys could call home when they got over their heads. It was obvious these things made up only part of the boys story. How else would you get named after one of Mark Twain's characters? Harry was still waiting to hear the rest of it. He was grateful that they didn't interchange their names like the Weasley duo or over utilize twin speak.

Harry stopped his musings when he was pelted in the back of his neck with a tiny plastic pony bead. He stared at the twins.

"We'd get in trouble with Dad if we used spitballs," said one of the twins, looking at him like that explained everything thing.

"Can you come out?" Asked the other.

"Let me clean up my station. I'll meet you by that wood pile," Harry answered. He loved the flexibility of co-ops system, he'd never got the chance at Hogwarts to leave class when he wanted.

"Where's Jewel?" The twins questioned.

"At her appointment with Aunt Cookie."

"Well, Diva's mom is at it again. She demanded a meeting with Ms. Wendy and an apology from Jewel."

Harry didn't know how to respond. For the most part he helped Jewel avoid run-ins with her bully. The two girls may have spent an hour in the same room all week. Harry doubted that they exchanged words and Jewel did know enough magic to hex the girl.

"She hasn't done anything." Finn whined.

"I know. Aunt Cookie isn't clueless, she won't let anything happen."

Huck added, "She's claiming you're a horrible influence on Jewel and the younger children. They're trying to ban you."

"What are we going to do?" finished the other.

"The same thing we've done, avoid Diva and her mother."

The eleven year olds boys stared at Harry like he'd grown another head. A bunch of unintelligent babble came out of their mouths before Harry took pity on them. "Guys, if everything works out Jewel will be moving to the same place that I am. Then she wouldn't have to deal with Diva and her mom on a regular basis. They're bark and no bite."

"Do you know where they are moving you?"

"Nothing is decided yet besides a different place than here. We'll have a better idea after my conference and that's scheduled for later today. It's not a done deal."

"Why?"

"If you hadn't noticed Jewel is a girl. And I only have pseudo uncles."

"Argh… well let's hope Diva's mom doesn't realize that before it happens." Vented one of the twins.

"Jewel deserves someone nice. She's been here for years."

Harry felt the same way, he knew what it's like to be on your own. At least Jewel's environment is friendly. "Why do you care?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

"Jewel's gotten us out of a few binds. Plus Dad thinks it horrible to pick on fosterlings like Diva and her mom do."

"Your Dad sounds like a great man."

"He is."

"Brit, we're sorry for interrupting your classroom time."

"It's alright. I'm ahead in weekly points but still a bit behind in the curriculum if I want to take my OWLs next year. I'm not sure yet how to catch up there."

"They'll work with you. The mentors are great." Finn mentioned.

"Are you really okay with the way Jewel latched on to you?"

This question was asked often, nearly to the point Harry was getting annoyed. He knew he had attached himself in the same fashion to Ron. Jewel's attachment was easy to understand, all she wanted was someone that hers and would care. Living in a home with 20 other children isn't easy. Harry couldn't blame her for grabbing on to him after he helped her out right after they met. It was the first time she wasn't competing for the new person's attention.

"Huck, Finn, I was orphaned when I was 15 months old. I get it. I get her."

"But you had your uncles."

"Guys this is the first time I've ever lived with them. Things didn't work out how they should have."

"You can't take all of fosterlings in, Brit."

"I'm not trying to. Just Jewel."

"What does she think?"

"We haven't exactly told her yet. I didn't want to get her hopes up."

The twins were pleased with that answer. "We'll visit wherever you go. We best be off."

Harry thought that the twins departure was abrupt even for them until her recognized the figure standing by a tree. "Greetings, Ms. Wendy" Harry stated as noticed the difference between the principal and his Hogwarts professors. She made professors seem uptight but at the same time Ms. Wendy retained her dignity.

"Harry, I wasn't intending to spy on you. My timing could not be helped. I was hoping to speak to you since I am in the area."

"It's not about Diva and her mom is it?" Harry asked.

"No it not. I am proud of how you're dealing with them. Unfriendly companions are challenging. I'm curious what have you learned about the Natives?"

"Not much, Jewel told me how they separated themselves and their lands from immigrating Europeans. And they have shared their knowledge with the cooperative so that the cooperative properties are protected."

"Not bad for someone who's been here for only a week." Ms. Wendy smiled. "Most of the world forgets about their existence. They are and aren't their own sovereignty. They let the U.S. government act as a mediator between the Chiefs Council and the rest of the world. The cooperative is under the Council protection."

"Harry, your Minister of Magic has already called for your return to the U.K. He doesn't have any rights to stand on but that doesn't mean he can't throw a fit. The Chief Council next meeting with the U.S. government doesn't take place until March. I'm not an expert on the British Ministry of Magic but I suspect that there are going to be issues. Politicians aren't known for their patience."

"Do I need to return? I don't want to cause issues for anyone."

"Oh, Harry, this whole situation is outside of anything I've dealt with before. I want you to be informed, not to worry you. Please understand that your educational requirements might vary from your peers. You must be on track to take your OWLs. Due to your odd circumstances I hand-picked your mentor."

"Puzzle, Sirius informed me." Harry mentioned. He liked having someone to keep in the loop.

"He is a unique man. Puzzle and what remains of his family fled Europe due to the Grindelwald war. He's a graduate from Durmstrang."

"Doesn't that school teach the dark arts." Harry looked horrified.

"Don't believe all the nonsense going around Hogwarts. The school has it issues like all schools. It's philosophically different than Hogwarts or here. I agree with their thought that it is the user intent that should define magic, not fearful lawmakers. That doesn't mean I'd teach their dark arts class. Some things should never be messed with but others, like the U.K. are ruled by others lack of understanding. The British defines most of Native American traditional magic as dark because it's different than the type they are more familiar with. Pardon me, that is a long rabbit trail." Ms. Wendy sighed, "Harry our school is not recognized by ICW. The U.S. is so young that we only have one recognized school. It can barely educate a tenth of the US magical population."

"Puzzle and I are among the few at the cooperative that have ICW recognized education. Which is why I believe he's uniquely qualified to be your mentor. Harry, our lack of recognition doesn't stop our students from passing their OWLs and NEWTs."

"So… I need to do more..."

Ms. Wendy interrupted, "It's not your work ethic, which is great. At this time you have surpassed our requirements. Most new students take much more than a week to adapt to our methods. I know Jewel has helped you, but you are still the one who made the effort. Harry, it's our curriculum, it is not aligned with ICW tests. Normally we don't require students to be jack of all trades. We want them to follow their talents and interests."

"So we're changing the curriculum?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly, we can not be what we aren't. Thankfully Puzzle reminded me of that fact. He is going monitor your progress more closely and make suggestions to maximize your time. It will be up to you if choose to follow his advice."

"Ah.." Harry mumbled not knowing if he should ask his question.

"Do you want to ask something?"

"Yes, ma'am. Will it work out for Jewel?"

"I am assuming your asking about whether or not she will be allowed to live with you." Harry nodded his head. "It is a bit complicated and we are trying. Our current solution should work but I haven't heard back from Chip."

"How is Chip involved with this?"

"Like a said, it is complicated. We'd like to get Chip to join your irregular family. If he agrees, Nurse Watson will join which would cover the issues with your uncles taking in Jewel." Ms. Wendy answered.

Harry knew of Chip's family issues but was hopeful that he'd agree to the plan. "Thanks Ms. Wendy."

"Anytime"

…

"Sirius calm down, this is my conference. You are not in the HOT seat." Harry informed his pacing godfather. "You're making me anxious."

"Sorry."

"The artwork is neat." Harry said trying to find something to distract both of them.

"The rune work on the frame is intriguing, I wish I could remember more of my Ancient Runes class."

"You took Runes?"

"I didn't get to pick my electives. My dear old dad," Sirius sarcastically stated, "forced Runes and Arthimancy on me. I took muggle studies just to annoy him. I'm pants at anything related to math but parts of Runes were neat."

"What did my dad take?"

Sirius started to answer when he noticed Puzzle. The bald man was waving goodbye to a chubby child.

"Please, give me a few moments to gather my notes. Sorry I'm running behind," the man stated before returning to his office.

"Does he always limp?"

"Every time I've seen him. One of the ladies said something about a war."

"Ms. Wendy said he left the continent during the Grindelwald war." Harry mentioned.

"Should we ask him?"

"Ah, Sirius," Harry pulled on his godfather's arm. "He back."

Puzzle let out a warm laugh. "You're more than welcome to ask. Some things I will refuse to answer. My limp is from a curse I received in one of the Grindelwald riots in New York during the muggles Second World War. Will you join me?" The bald headed man asked as he pointed to his office.

Nearly every inch of the offices walls were covered with dream catchers, photos, drawings, and Runes of all sorts, in conflicting colors. The only thing Harry found peaceful was the large picture window looking over a small strip of stone buildings. The space was overwhelming and distracting. Puzzle had stick figure drawings that were animated and seemed to be as noisy as any of Hogwarts portraits. Wizarding action figures fighting over the surface of his desk sending marbles, paper clips and rubber bands flying at one another. Sirius quickly found that the chairs were charmed to make whoopee cushion sounds, but his nerves held his chuckles in check. In the corner, loads of paperwork was magically being sorted and filed in a loud metal cabinet. This was not what Harry had expected at all.

"Sorry, I didn't think about the decor. Just a moment," stated Puzzle as he flicked his wand. The room changed nearly instantaneously. The pictures folded on top of each other, marbles rolled into a jar, paperclips and rubber bands neatly stacked themselves into a desk organizer. "I'm currently mentoring a child that claims he doesn't want to learn. Hopefully something sparked an interest."

Sirius without thinking asked, "Is that common?"

"Here, not often but where I went to school it was a regular occurrence."

"Durmstrang"

"That's right Harry or would you prefer Brit."

"Harry is fine." Harry said as he realized Sirius was sizing up his mentor.

"Durmstrang is to my birthplace as Hogwarts is to your own."

"But Durmstrang doesn't accept muggleborns," growled Sirius without thinking.

"Policy left over from Grindelwald. That wasn't true when I attended. I assure you I'd never follow that monster."

Sirius calmed and apologized. He knew there are many things in life that you can't control and dark lords were one of them.

"Harry before we get started can you tell me what you have liked here at the cooperative."

"Umm," he didn't know how to respond. "It's different, I like choosing when I'm in class. The S.O.C.s are interesting. Jewel's great. Mm…"

"There is no wrong answer here. I'm trying to understand you so I can help you to the best of my abilities. Do you have a favorite subject?"

"Ah, Defense Against Dark Arts but I'm not sure if that's because Moony was teaching it last year or the situations I get myself into." Harry answered.

"Yes, I heard about your Patronus from your charms proctor. Do you prefer theory or practical application?"

"Definitely practical." Harry answered as Puzzle scribbled down something.

"Harry, I think it will be easier to explain our curriculum with a map," stated Puzzle as he produced a giant roll. He pointed out multi colored stick trees overlapping across the unfurled poster. "The curriculum is not linear like what you'd find in Hogwarts. Depending on your choices you could work on any of these branches."

"Let me guess, many of these branches aren't on my OWLS."

"Your right the British have their OWLS tailored to their curriculum. We are hoping that you'll choose to take the international test."

"What's the difference?"

"The international test allows for different cultural responses and broader questions. I'll make sure the information packet ends up in your communication center."

"I'm only going to be here for the remainder of this year." Harry stated, worried that something had changed.

Sirius jumped in, "Pup, students here take their individual OWLs when they are ready for them, not on set years like Hogwarts."

"Oh," Harry mouthed.

"The other difference is our school is year round."

"But you can earn holidays and stuff."

"That's right. We recognize Sirius as your guardian and we believe the wards are failing at your Aunt's so we think it would be best if you stay here until close to September. Ms. Wendy is hoping that the Weasley or the Granger families would be willing to take you for the last week of summer break. The time change in the other direction can be more challenging to manage. You're welcome to stay longer but…"

"It complicated and challenging because I'm famous."

"Sirius, you have a bright kid there."

Sirius beamed at the statement before questioning Puzzle. "Do you need to know Harry's plan?"

"Only a tentative plan. Every week he's here gives us more flexibility and more chances for him to pursue his interests. Can you imagine what it would have been like if classes didn't hinder you on your way to becoming animagus?" Sirius nodded with understanding before Puzzle added, "Our system is not flawless but we have children doing things I couldn't dream about while attending Durmstrang."

"If your friends won't have you my cousin, Andromeda, will. Puzzle, how is my Pup doing?"

Harry frowned not wanting to let Sirius know how far behind he was. "I've worked on lots of review, Sirius."

"Don't discredited yourself, Harry. You've done very well for a first week student." Puzzle announced.

"Most of your students don't come from magical schools."

"True, but that shouldn't keep them from finishing their requirements. Harry, few students meet our demands in their first week. It's easy to get lost in our system."

"I had Jewel."

"You had Jewel because of your choices. Few students would help a child 6 years their junior or listen to that child's advice. Surpassing 210 points is impressive for anyone. Not everything you worked on was review, even if you haven't taken note of the fact. Before we get into the specifics, Harry can you explain how you utilize the classroom?"

"I'm following Jewel's advice and complete one tray of every color/subject then finish out my required time with whatever looks interesting."

"A reasonable method, do you like that approach?"

"How else would you go about covering every subject?" Harry wondered.

"That depends on the person. Some change subjects by the day or half day. Others complete their minimums at the beginning of the month then spend the rest of the time following their passions."

"That last one won't work for me because of the OWL requirements."

"I agree but that doesn't mean you can't choose that avenue. Harry please realize that there is more than one way to meet our requirements and your goals. Part of my job as your mentor is to help you find the best balance between our requirements and your interests." Puzzle paused before finishing. "Your interests or passions do not have to match OWL standards."

Harry nodded before Puzzle asked his next question, "Do you like magical creatures?"

"Mm… I did lots of those trays because of the little boys. The animated figures are fantastic but I don't love creatures quite like Hagrid does."

"Hagrid?"

"He's the gamekeeper and care of magical creatures professor at Hogwarts. He's passionate about creatures. He's got all sorts of beasts he considers pets."

"I understand. If you continue at your current rate and add some of the creature related chores to your routine you will be ready for your OWL before you return. The same goes for astronomy."

"What happens if I have already taken some of my OWLS when I return to Hogwarts?"

"We don't know. I am sure they will figure something out." Puzzle answered. "Our curriculum has a life skills component, charms and transfiguration cover more than what's found on the exams. It's not in your best interest to strip those out. To compensate you could add 5 more charms trays and 3 transfiguration trays weekly to stay close to your peers."

"You're talking about the cleaning charms and chore spells, right?" Harry questioned his understanding of life skills.

"There's more than those charms but I think you get the idea. Durmstrang believe these were items to spend your own time on or have your parents teach you."

"Adding a few activity trays is simple enough." Harry said.

"Next up, we do not offer divination. You either have the talent or you don't. The exam is questionable since it isn't created by those without the talent. Hogwarts requires you take 9 OWLs. I suggest that we schedule you take the muggle studies exam in case you don't make progress with either Runes or Arithmancy. We can go into more detail on your subject in our next meeting."

"Is that okay with you Sirius?" Harry asked as he hoped Sirius didn't want to know every little detail now.

"Yep that's fine, one week isn't going to give Puzzle insight into you, Pup. Puzzle, are you going to follow tradition and give Harry something to work on?"

Harry pouted but let Puzzle speak. "Yes, Harry, I'd like you to pick out at least two of the cooperative trips you'd like to go on before your next conference. Meanwhile I will create a visual tracker with your weekly subject goals in mind. You will be able to find tomorrow. Any questions?"

"Yes is there any way to find out what chores will help me in my studies?"

"I'll add notices to your personal center and make sure we cover this next time. Is 2 weeks alright with you?"

"It's 3 to 4 week normal?"

"Yes but then we are running into holidays. Harry, you have the right to ask for a conference anytime you want. Usually I can fit request into my schedule within about 3 days. It isn't strange for new students your age to meet weekly for the first few months. You are required to have a conference if you're not meeting your minimum requirements, as well."

"Ok two weeks it is."

…

"Not what you expected was it Pup?"

"Very true. Did your training cover conferences?"

"To a degree. Teachers are different than mentors. We instruct in the classroom or labs. We can help develop the curriculum but it isn't our job to look at the big picture. Here teachers don't have to worry about if their students are ready for OWLS or not, that's the student's mentor's job. Teachers do have to deal with the day to day behavioral problems like kids disrupting others work," Sirius explained. "I'm not looking forward to that."

"What do you think about Puzzle?" Harry asked as he wasn't sure of his own thoughts.

"His background concerns me but others have issues with mine because I'm a Black. Ms. Wendy thinks he good. He's a bit odd but I think he will grow on us." Sirius answered. "Pup, great job at getting all of your points. Remus and I still need another 30 for the week. We're required 210 too."

Harry smiled at his godfather, he liked getting complements. "What is the plan now?"

"Meet Remus at the cafe and find out what Chips decided."

"You're not going to pressure him." Harry insisted.

"Pup, you wound me. I'd never do that to him. He's had it tough. Oh, Harry, your little blue eyes is hiding over there."

"Sirius, don't tease Jewel."

Sirius pouted as he tried to encourage the girl to come out. "Why doesn't she like me?"

"Pad, she shy around you because you terrified her when you first met."

"How was I suppose to know that it was a rubber snake?"

"I know you were trying to be chivalrous but the speed that was used to pick up her up was unnerving." Harry could see Jewel nod along with his statement.

"Will she ever forgive me?" Sirius exaggerated his whine as Jewel started to giggle.

"Jewel, you are going to join us?" Harry asked finally bringing his friend out of hiding.

"What pretty red wellies, little lady." Sirius teased the giggling girl. Her laughter was infectious so they were all laughing by time they made it to the Cottonwood Cafe.

"Siri, can we get root beer floats," Jewel begged.

"Only if you eat a good meal first." Sirius answered as he entered the cafe. He noticed Remus' frown and Chip's red eyes.

"This isn't the best time," Remus whispered to his friend. Jewel had already wrapped Chip into a hug before Sirius could do anything. The simple gesture broke what little control the young werewolf had over his emotions and he started to sob.

Harry wasn't sure how long the five of them sat there in silence with their hands on his shoulders before Chip collected himself.

"I'm…"

"Don't apologize, there no need and you've done nothing wrong," Remus said.

"I don't like thinking about family…" Chip started muttering to himself.

"Why don't the three of you get your food. I'll stay with Chip." Remus directed the group.

"Do you want anything?" Jewel whispered to Chip.

"Maybe some soup." Chip replied in the same fashion. "Ah, Jewel do you want a family."

The little girl thought for a moment. "Not like your family but not everyone is like that right?" Jewel said before leaving to get her food.

"I'll do it for Jewel." Chip told Remus.

"You need to make your decision for yourself. I know this is hard and I can't imagine what you've been through. Your family abandoned you but Jewel is too innocent to handle it if you start to resent her if you change your mind. This decision must be just for you." Remus explained.

"What if I'm just like them? What happens if my mind changes?"

"You wouldn't debate this if you were like them. Chip you're not a flake."

…

Hedwig interrupted the meal when she flew in with a letter attached to her foot.

"Who's it from Harry?" Jewel prodded.

"My friend Ron."

"He's the red head, right, with all the siblings?"

"That's right."

"I thought Hermione would have written you first." Sirius commented.

"Open the letter Harry," Jewel begged.

Harry opened the wax seal on the thick parchment that was still used at Hogwarts. A smaller letter and one of Harry's photos was enclosed but he did understand the address. "Rascal" Harry didn't know a Rascal. Hopefully Ron's letter would explain.

"I think you got a new nickname Brit." Jewel said after seeing the letter.

"I don't think it's for me. Give me a moment to look through this, if it isn't too personal I'll read it aloud."

Jewel smiled and let Harry peruse his letter. He couldn't help but laugh. "Ok there is no way I can read this and not laugh. Remus can you do the honors?"

Remus took the letter started reading.

 _Hi Harry,_

 _I hope you having a better time at it than I am right now. I've managed to earn myself a week worth of detentions with Filch. Argh.. at least mum hasn't sent a howler. I'm trying to control my attitude. You've seen it at it's worst, I'm a prat and need to learn to think before I act. It shouldn't be too hard I am good at chess. Gee, I'm not sure what I wanted to prove. Any rate, I made it the whole week without bickering once with Hermione. Even though she won't believe me about Krum fancying her. That guy spends all of his time staring at her in the library._

 _Everything was going well until I royally lost my temper. I found my neighbor in the hallway stunned with girls removing her shoes. Well I hexed them and hexed them good. Of course it ended up being in front of the French Headmistress and McGonagall. What's worse, apparently the French veela kissed me on the cheek for being chivalrous. All I remember is having to wipe drool off of my chin. I think I need to find a normal bird._

"What's a veela?" Jewel demanded.

Chip laughed to the point of not being able to answer.

"Jewel, Veelas are really beautiful women that can get guys into big trouble. And cause lots of drool." Sirius answered.

 _Any rate I'm not willing to give up my efforts yet. I hope the little grumpy kid from your photo wouldn't mind corresponding with me since Hermione taking Jewel. I'm sure Hermione will write you as soon as she can gets her notes together. Mate, they've doubled in length because she doesn't want you to miss anything! Good luck keeping up with Hermione. Tell Jewel I said hi._

 _Take care mate,_

 _Ron_

"Troll will like that." Jewel muttered.

"Troll?"

"Diva named him."

"Well he's Rascal now." Chip stated.

 **A/N Ron may have some issues, but who wouldn't want to hex Luna's bullies. The letter is setup for later plot points.**

 **Chips decision is not intended to be a cliff hanger. He will joining the odd family. I just couldn't resolve my writing issues before I posted this chapter. Everything I tried was out of character, too forced or cheesier than a sobbing 16 year old.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and thank you for the reviews.**


End file.
